


in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too

by buggygutz (Rexcalibur)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Another - Fandom, NextGenRonpa, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom
Genre: (mik voice) we get it jasper you project you and your partner onto them, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just "guys being dudes", Kissing, M/M, Or at least it's implied, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Teen Romance, They're gay harold, hello LGBTQ community, slight AU, slight nextgenronpa spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexcalibur/pseuds/buggygutz
Summary: In spite of their capture, Rintaro and Satoshi find refuge in each other's arms.
Relationships: Satoshi Hatano/Rintaro Tomori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@mikwithnokado on instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40mikwithnokado+on+instagram).



> Includes implied spoilers for NextGenRonpa Chapter 1.
> 
> An AU in which Rintaro lives past the first chapter, and he and Satoshi are forced to deal with the aftermath.

Tomoko Higa was long dead. Gone. Nothing. To think she had once been so energetic, so full of vigor and life... and ironically enough, her life was taken. 

Far too quickly, for that matter.

Rintaro was horrified to have found her corpse in the crevice that morning. Even more terrifying was the thought of being accused for her murder, of all things! To think- all his dear friends would turn against him as quickly as they had begun to believe in him! Why, had Eijiro and Eisaku not interfered, Rintaro would be dead. 

Perhaps they would all be. Just the thought served as a grim reminder of their situation. 

And the trial, oh, the trial... Rintaro sworehe could still hear Miho's desperate screams as she came to terms with losing her closest friend. It... was painful, to say the least. But she fought to avenge Tomoko, and she won- at a cost. 

Even more heart-wrenching than Miho's shrill sobbing were Saeki's desperate screams as he was dragged off to his execution. The very image of Saeki being killed- slaughtered- in front of their eyes was too painful. Too brutal. He didn't want to remember it. 

Such was the reason why he found himself on the beach once again. The moon was full, and reflected so brilliantly over the ocean that he didn't need a flashlight to see in the dark.

This would have been such a gorgeous sight any other night. And yet Rintaro could hardly bear to look at the moon over the water.

Rintaro simply wanted to clear his mind, get out of this stuffy school. After all. a bounty hunter was supposed to be adventurous! Vigorous! Full of a fervent passion that never burned out- and never trapped in the same place! To say the least, that's what Rintaro hoped. In truth, it was... difficult to act like that when people kept dying, for crying out loud! 

Rintaro was alone enough as it was. Losing friends, losing people he cared about- it was painful. The first time in his life he truly felt as if he had a shoulder or two to lean on, and this killing game had robbed him of all of that. Two friends lost- who else did he have to lose?

"Mr. Tomori...?"

Rintaro recieved his answer as a voice called out his name. 

He jolted slightly, barely resisting a scream. "W-What are you- ah! Hey, Satoshi!" Shakily, Rintaro stood up and brushed the sand off his shorts. "Whatcha doin' out here so late? I totally thought you were the early to bed sort of person."

Satoshi faintly smiled, letting out a deep sigh. "You're right. To tell you the truth, I..."

He shuffled in place a bit. Rigid, nervous.

"...I could not sleep. The trial was simply too... brutal. I understand I'm being a bit sensitive over it," he sighed, "Yet, still..."

That much was true- Satoshi had really come outside because of a nightmare. The images of Tomoko's corpse and Saeki's death were burned into his mind far too well. Knowing that he- no, anyone- could be next on the chopping block was enough to scare him awake. 

Knowing the possibility of Rintaro (who he had truly been looking for, if anything) dying in her place had kept him awake. Thus, he sought refuge the only way one could on the island.

The sound of the waves soothed him a bit, to say the least. They certainly compensated for the sound of his own heartbeat ringing in his ears.

"Well, wouldn't ya know it. That makes two of us!" Rintaro chuckled, still trying to keep a lighthearted attitude. It was the least he could do to relieve his own worries. He patted the ground next to him, an inviting gesture he believed was self-explanatory. Welcoming, hopefully. In return, Satoshi flinched a bit, but did not refuse.

"As you wish, Mr. Tomori."

As promised, he did as Rintaro asked of him. His coat was the first to go, followed by his belt and boots, which he discarded on the beach. He allowed himself to sit next to Rintaro, digging his toes into the sand and letting the tropical breeze ruffle his hair a bit.

He felt a bit tense- which was only intensified as Rintaro put a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mere. No need to get so nervous!"

Satoshi accepted his invitation, slowly but surely inching towards Rintaro. It felt unusual, but not inherently unwelcome, as Rintaro wrapped an arm about his shoulder.

"Ah...!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry! If you wanted to be left-"

"No, no, it's okay! I..." Satoshi seemed to be at a loss, as if conveying affection through his words was more embarrassing than his actions- as if he were ever good at expressing affection in the first place. He bit his lip to keep himself from stuttering. As unbecoming as it was, it was all he could do to stop himself from making him look like a fool.

"I... do not wish to be left alone. That is to say..." Satoshi quickly corrected himself, "I liked that. Being close to you, that is..."

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"I have never been quite experienced with such intimacy." Satoshi blurted out. He seemed to inch away from Rintaro again, feeling as if he were hiding his feelings beneath a facade; one which he knew he would not be able to keep intact. The pale moonlight served as a flimsy mask, hardly hiding the blush on his face that was as red as his gloves. "E-Even so... I cannot help but wonder what it would be like-"

Before he knew it, Rintaro had unexpectedly wrapped the poor butler into a bear hug. Though surprising, it felt like home: comforting, and warmer than the tropical air about them.

"Rint-!! P-Pardon- _ah_! M-Mr. Tomori...! Just what are y-"

"I'll show you." When Rintaro spoke, his voice was full of confidence, as if the ocean itself had washed his worries away.

"Show me... what?"

"Show you what it's like to feel affection, duh!" Rintaro grinned, wrapping his arms about Satoshi's back and holding them so their faces were inches apart. A blush unexpectedly crept up on Satoshi, which both of them knew he wasn't hiding well. Rintaro giggled a bit, charmed by the boy in his arms. "Well, I sure I hope I worded that right. You're awful cute, so it'd be a total waste _not_ to spoil you."

Satoshi's breath hitched audibly, clearly taken aback by Rintaro's sudden confession. If one could call it that, really- though to Satoshi, it was that and more. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to shake Rintaro's arms off of him right then and there. It was so unusual, yet so endearing, yet- why did it feel so _shameful_...? 

"N-no... please- Tomori..." He stuttered, shrinking away once more. "Someone like me- I-I do not deserve such things."

"Satoshi, you're wonderful!" Rintaro cried out, blindly breaking down the barriers Satoshi had put up- not with ill intent. If Satoshi refused to see just how incredible he was, Rintaro would do anything he could to make him see that. "If anything, a person like you deserves this! You deserve to be treated with kindness- after all, you're always so kind to others, aren't you?"

"I am... n-no, you've got it all _wrong_ \- what have I ever done for you...?" Satoshi's breath hitched as if he were about to burst into tears, and it made Rintaro's heart drop- like a bottomless pit in his chest. "Why me? I am... undeserving of your kindness, so... why are you doing this?"

Satoshi was well aware that the way he carried himself was as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. As if it were his duty to appease all he met, all the time, every day, for everyone he met, and yet... Rintaro seemed eager to break that habit. How Rintaro could be so kind to him was beyond his comprehension.

Satoshi lived to serve, but perhaps he had another reason to live beyond that. 

What a lovesick fool he was... Did Rintaro really...?

"Rintaro..." Satoshi whispered his name so reverently, so quietly, like a silent prayer that would reach the ears of none except the boy he had fallen for. If there was one thing Satoshi believed in more than anything, it was the boy he... loved. Yes, loved- he could not think of a better word to describe the pounding in his chest, the longing and yearning he felt each time he gazed back at the bounty hunter. Such was his silent prayer. 

If Satoshi had to follow him to the ends of the earth to stay at his side, then he would do so. Were Rintaro to proclaim himself his master and have his way with him, Satoshi would comply in a heartbeat. If the world came crumbling down, Satoshi would stay at his side until it shattered into pieces. Yet...

Yet, somehow, Rintaro did not ask anything of Satoshi but to be happy. 

Satoshi was so used to being used, abused discarded and thrown away, treated as less than human. Nothing convinced him he was human, truly. Surely, this wasn't any different, was it...? If Rintaro was leading him on, charming him to stab him in the back later, Satoshi knew he would regret this- but he could convince himself that this beautiful illusion was reality, if only for a while. And though he poisoned his mind with such thoughts... Satoshi somehow knew it wasn't true. This wasn't like the experiences he had in the past. Rintaro seemed genuine about how he felt. 

Perhaps this was a cruel dream, perhaps they would die in this cruel game, but... so be it. If this was a cruel dream, Satoshi never wanted to wake up from it.

Quietly, he sunk into Rintaro's chest, and allowed him to twirl his calloused fingers about his hair. Rintaro softly caressed Satoshi's chin with his hand, lifting his head up so their eyes met once more. Satoshi's hands- so thin and nimble, surprisingly delicate in spite of his line of work- wove themself into Rintaro's hair and pulled him closer, closer, and closer until Rintaro could resist no more. 

Perhaps it was the ocean waves in the background that harmonized so beautifully with his alluring voice, or the way the moonlight illuminated his pale face. To Rintaro, Satoshi was like a siren somehow, luring him in with his gentle touch and beautiful eyes- and he was more than happy to fall under his spell. 

So Rintaro let himself fall, deeper and deeper, fall in love with this boy he'd cross oceans and sink to the darkest depths for.

When the two of them kissed, it was gentle, slowly growing deeper and more passionate until the two broke for air. There was a lingering silence between the two for but a moment. The two of them had so much to say, yet... 

"I love you."

Satoshi's words were silent and few, but they were enough.

"Please, don't leave me..." Satoshi whispered breathlessly, his voice as light as the tropical breeze itself. Rintaro could find no words to describe the simultaneous joy and heartbreak that welled up inside him each time his eyes met with Satoshi's.

Satoshi's words felt content, yet... lonely, as if he had never felt love in his life, and Rintaro wanted to change that. It felt painful, too painful, to see him in such a state. Rintaro wanted to tell him he was right here, but words alone were useless in the face of his loneliness. 

And so, Rintaro kissed him again without warning or regret. Satoshi simply let himself be pulled under the tide and be loved- for once in a very long time.

"Oh, Satoshi, darlin'..." Rintaro's voice seemed sad, helpless- as if he simply could not find a way to relieve the pain in this boy's heart. Though he realized Satoshi wasn't telling him the whole truth about his past, he knew that it hurt him in ways that stitches and bandages could not heal. "I'm not gonna leave you, babe. I never will." Rintaro meant that- he did- every last word.

Satoshi and Rintaro were so close to each other, they were breathing in tandem, their heartbeats one and the same. 

"Tomori, please... I want to stay at your side. As long as you'll allow it," Satoshi murmured, "I will remain at your side for as long as you wish."

"I wouldn't want anyone else at my side, darling." Rintaro's lips formed a beaming smile that could rival the brightest moonlight. Satoshi's heartbeat sped up, a pounding feeling in his chest he simply couldn't rid himself of. Oh, how he wanted to kiss him again and again- it took him everything he had not to. "I love you, I love you, oh, I love you, I do..."

Twirling his hands into Satoshi's hair, Rintaro untied Satoshi's ponytail and freed his dark hair- it tumbled down his back in dark cascades, as free as the wind and as dark as the night, as black as the depths of the ocean. 

Satoshi allowed himself to be laid down on the sand, completely at Rintaro's mercy as the bounty hunter lingered above him, simply playing with dark tendrils of hair, simply admiring the boy beneath him. 

"You know, I've seen so much of the world, even for someone so young." Rintaro mumbled, his heartbeat picking up its pace as Satoshi simply gazed at him from below. "And yet," he continued, tracing his fingers over pale skin, reveling in the shiver he got as his hands traveled across his chin, down the nape of his neck, and back into his pitch-black hair. "I have never laid eyes on a more beautiful sight than you." Sappy as they were, Rintaro's words were all too true.

"Yes, that's right..." He continued. "Even if the wonders of the world came crumblin' down, I wouldn't care. As long as you're safe."

"Kiss me."

"Again?"

"Please, I'm begging you. Please," Satoshi shot up, enveloping himself in Rintaro's embrace again. "Hold me... I don't want to leave your arms. Kiss me until I can't think straight- please. I'm yours, I'm yours, forever and always..." He seemed so desperate, longing and so elated to have found this new feeling of love. "You... will always be precious to me, Rintaro." 

In spite of their capture in this place, it felt like freedom, like the freedom Rintaro had when traveling the world, like the rush he got out of going on a mission, like the wings of a bird, soaring, unrestrained and bound to no one. His own heart was soaring- to think he was so lonely once upon a time, only to have found love in the darkest, most hopeless place he could think of. Rintaro breathlessly trembled in place, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Sorry, I-I understand that was sudden..." Satoshi's face was flushed once again, as if he felt ashamed of himself for suddenly proclaiming his love once again.

It was Satoshi Hatano who made his heart flutter, who made his heart soar. He was the wings on his back and the wind in his hair, yet he managed to take his breath away without fail.

"Don't apologize. It's just the two of us here. No one else needs to know," The two of them, together, had created a sort of freedom which both would not trade for the world itself. "And if the world turns its back on us, then we'll just do the same!"

Call it fate, but this was where Rintaro belonged- at his side, always.

"I love you, Satoshi."

And so they kissed again, feeling free and unrestrained in the pale moonlight, where no one could keep them apart.

"I love you, always... don't ever let me go. Please."

"I never will, my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i haven't posted on AO3 since my days of horrible fire emblem fic (circa 2018) but i'm back and better than ever!
> 
> @nextgenronpadra.sdra2, or nextgenronpa, is an instagram-based fangan made by my friend mik! it's based around the kids of the dra/sdra2 cast, and it's very good! please go check it out! i've also been helping out with the writing team there so naturally i ended up hyperfixating on it! go figure!
> 
> anyways, the song title is from "talking to the moon" by bruno mars, which coincidentally came on when i was writing this piece. it makes me very sentimental, so i believed it was fitting for this piece. in sdra2, the moon is used as a metaphor for hope- which i thought was very fitting given the setting and tone of this piece!
> 
> thank you for reading! please drop some kudos if you can!


End file.
